1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to back problems that a great many people encounter despite any type of mattress they try. The mattresses just don't seem to be able to supply the kind of back support they need.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outside of providing varying degrees of mattress firmness for people afflicted with a difficult back-related sleeping problem nothing seems to have been done. As a result many have to resort to padded boards which is fine for younger people but not for older ones. For those without recourse the "morning back-ache" syndrome is experienced which is only relieved gradually by moving about.
Over thirteen years of trial and error has resulted in the adjustable appendage device described herein. It appears to provide the relief needed no matter how the user sleeps; on his back, either side or stomach. It is installed under the mattress in the pelvic bone area, where the body weight concentrates, and inflated by air to provide optimum comfort; and at which point the air pressure is locked in.